


Shipwrecked

by LeanneFryingPan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneFryingPan/pseuds/LeanneFryingPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an end-of-the-year boat party goes horribly wrong, Laura, Carmilla, and the gang end up stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Ready to Party?

"You're _sure_ you want to go to this thing?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Laura called back from the bathroom. 

 Carmilla rolled her eyes as she threw herself onto Laura's empty bed and covered her face with the yellow pillow. "Why?"

Laura poked her head out of the bathroom. "Come on, Carm, it's been a crazy year. Don't you want to celebrate the end of it?"

"Sure," Carmilla replied, "But I think you and I have different ideas of what the word 'celebrating' means."

Laura frowned, her forehead crinkling slightly. "It'll be fun."

"Again, different ideas of that word means. Besides, historically, I haven't exactly done well at parties, remember?"

"Oh, right. That whole murder thing."

Carmilla chuckled in spite of herself. "Right. That whole murder thing."

"But you've been to plenty of parties since then! It's been, like, four hundred years!"

"Hey, I am a young and vibrant three hundred thirty four year old, and not a day older," Carmilla teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I-- OW!"

Carmilla leapt to her feet and raced into the bathroom. "What? What is it? What happened?"

"Stupid curling iron," Laura muttered as she ran her fingers under the sink.

Carmilla sighed and held out her hand. "All right, give it to me."

Laura handed Carmilla the curling iron and stared sheepishly at the ground. "Thank you." She trudged out into the bedroom and sat down on her bed. Carmilla looked her her with a smile and sat down next to her. She plugged the curling iron in and slowly began to run her fingers through Laura's hair.

"So, what exactly is so special about this party, anyway?"

Laura sighed. "You'll think I'm an idiot."

"Impossible. Tell me."

"Okay. It's just that the annual Silas boat party is a big deal. I mean, I've heard all these stories about it, and I figure if we're gonna put up with all the other… STUFF Silas throws our way, we might as well take advantage of the few enjoyable Silas traditions, right?"

Carmilla thoughtfully twirled her fingers through Laura's hair. "I guess. But what's so _enjoyable_ about being on a boat, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't really know. But apparently it's really fun. I mean, Danny told me--"

As if on cue, the door swung open and in came Danny, with Kirsch following closely behind. Danny wore skinny jeans and a flowing white tank top, and Kirsch actually looked like a gentleman in his khakis and button-down. Danny towered over him in her heels, but he didn't seem to mind.

"We really need to start locking that door," Carmilla muttered under her breath.

"You guys getting ready to head out?" Danny asked. "We thought you guys might want to come with us."

"Wait, wait, wait," Laura said, smiling pointedly at Danny. "Are the two of you--"

"What? No! No, no, no. _No,_ " Danny replied incredulously.

"But we are going to the party together," Kirsch quickly added.

"As _bros_ ," Danny insisted. "Just as bros."

"Right, right. Bros. And I totally respect the honor code of the bromance."

Danny glared at Kirsch.

"Bromance!" Kirsch repeated. "It's like a romance, but for bros, so not a romance, but I guess it could be a romance, cause, you know, bros can totally be romantic with other bros, and that's cool, but, like, not me and Danny, cause we're just… you know, bros."

"Beautifully put," Carmilla grinned.

"Right, so anyway," Danny continued, "If you guys are almost ready--"

"We still need a few more minutes," Laura said. "But sure, if you don't mind waiting a little bit."

"That's fine," said Danny. "We'll wait. Right?" She looked at Kirsch expectantly.

"Oh! Right," said Kirsch.

There was a timid knock on the door, but before anyone had a chance to say anything, the door creaked open and Perry poked her head in.

"Oh, good," Perry sighed, "Everyone's decent!"

Perry walked in, practically dragging a very, _very_ annoyed LaFontaine behind her. 

"What's going on?" Laura asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, everything's fine," Perry replied in an unusually chipper voice. "Very fine. We finally get to celebrate the end of this impossibly ridiculous year. Even though _some_ people--" she glanced over at LaFontaine-- "would _apparently_  prefer to abandon their friends, including, I should mention, their _best_  friend since childhood, just to hang out with their boyfriend, whom, I might add, is made of _metal_!"

"Okay, you're making that part sound way dirtier than it is," LaFontaine said, rolling their eyes. "Is it so bad to want some time alone with J.P. without everyone hanging over my shoulder?"

"I do not hang!" Perry shot back.

"Whoa, hey, calm down," Danny interjected. 

"Yeah," Laura added, "It's a big night. We can put our problems on hold for a few hours and have a good time."

"Fine," Perry and LaFontaine mumbled in unison.

"Great! Now," Laura said, running her hands through her freshly curled hair, "Who's ready to party?"


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read chapter 1!!! Here's chapter 2, and I hope you all like it!

Within a few hours, everyone was on the boat and having a relatively good time. They were at least a few hours from campus, which made everyone (especially Perry) breathe a sigh of relief. Nothing like a night of dinner and dancing to take your mind off all the monsters.

A few familiar piano notes echoed through the room, and there was that typical few seconds of confusion as everyone realized a slow song had begun.

Carmilla smiled down at Laura, a twinkle in her eye. "Wanna dance?"

Laura blushed. "Like we practiced?"

"Exactly like we practiced." Carmilla placed one arm on Laura's shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist.

"So, um," Kirsch stammered, trying to bring himself to make eye contact with Danny, "Uh, do you want to, uh, you know, um--"

"Dance?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's it. Right. That. So… do you?"

Danny grinned. "Sure, why not."

As Danny and Kirsch began their dance, Perry closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to face LaFontaine. "Would you maybe want to dance with me?" But when she opened her eyes, LaFontaine was nowhere to be found. "LaFontaine?" Perry looked around wildly before spotting her friend sitting at a table, staring hollowly at the dance floor. Perry ran over and took the seat next to LaFontaine. "You can't do that to me! You can't just disappear on me! Not after… not after everything we've been through!" 

"Sorry," LaFontaine mumbled half-heartedly.

The two sat in silence for a while, with Perry occasionally looking over at LaFontaine's unsmiling face. Finally, Perry broke the silence. "I know you brought him with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"J.P., your, uh, boyfriend. I know he's in your pocket."

LaFontaine reached into the pocket of their suit jacket and pulled out the flash drive. "What do you care?"

Perry sighed. "Of course I care. You're… you're my best friend, LaFontaine. I just miss you, that's all." She stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at LaFontaine with a soft smile on her face. "Look, I'm sure you can find a computer around here, or at least a tablet or something. Plug him in. You two have fun."

Perry started to stand up, but LaFontaine grabbed her hand. Perry froze.

"No," LaFontaine said, "You're right. I feel like we haven't talked just the two of us in ages. I mean, what've you been up to?"

"Well, actually--" Perry began.

Suddenly, the boat started to tremble ever so slightly. Carmilla's eyes widened in terror and she immediately moved to shield Laura.

"Carm, what are you--"

A wave the size of a small tsunami crashed onto the deck, drenching everyone with water from head to toe. The boat began to shake even harder, and all of the lights started to flicker.

An impossibly deep voice flickered onto the loudspeaker. "Attention, students of Silas University. Apparently, the sea monster that has been attached to the bottom of this ship for the last sixty years is no longer dormant."

"I really hate this school," Carmilla muttered.

"I strongly advise you all to run for your lives, effective immediately," the voice continued. "The lifeboats hold five people each, and please do not try to fit more, or your boat will capsize, leaving all of you to a suffer an aquatic and grisly death."

The crowd immediately started running towards the back of the boat, where the lifeboats were kept. Carmilla pushed through, trying to clear the path for herself and Laura. A passing student bumped into Laura, knocking her to the ground.

"Laura!" Carmilla yelled through the chaos. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Laura grumbled, holding her head.

"Good." Carmilla grabbed Laura, threw her over her shoulder, and sprinted through the crowd, only putting Laura down when they reached the lifeboats.

"Laura!" Danny's voice called, barely audible through all the pandemonium. "Laura! We're over here!"

Carmilla and Laura made a dash for the voice and found Danny sitting in a lifeboat with Kirsch, Perry, and LaFontaine.

"Come on," Danny yelled, "Let's go!"

"But we can't," said Laura. "They said the lifeboats only held five people!"

"You're tiny," Carmilla replied. "You don't count." Before Laura could protest, Carmilla picked her up and jumped into the lifeboat. Danny pulled the release, and they were off.


	3. Out at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this! It really means a lot to me. I hope you like the next chapter!

It had been nearly four hours since they had left the boat, and the gang was starting to get antsy on the lifeboat. They were out at sea, in the middle of nowhere, with no sign of land anywhere around them. They had been able to make decent small talk with each other for the first hour or so, but after that, there weren't too many frivolous topics left, and no one was terribly eager to discuss anything serious or controversial while trapped in a tiny boat in the middle of the ocean.

Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine, and Kirsch had all nodded off. Danny and Perry sat in silence, periodically looking around in the dark in the hopes of finding land. The lifeboat jolted as another wave sent them spinning. Everyone remained sound asleep, with the exception of Kirsch, who opened his eyes, glanced around wildly for a few seconds, and then went back to sleep.

Danny looked at Perry and finally broke the silence. "I don't know how anyone can sleep through this."

"Well, actually," Perry said, "There have been several studies proving that the rocking of the waves is soothing because it resembles the familiar rocking motion experienced in the mother's uterus during--"

Danny just stared.

"Yeah, I don't know how they sleep through it, either," Perry admitted.

"Hey, what time is it?" Danny asked.

Perry checked her (waterproof, of course) watch. "Almost four."

Danny sighed. "God, I hope we find someplace soon. Even if it's just some tiny little island in the middle of nowhere. I don't care. I just don't think I can handle being seasick for much longer."

"I think there's a first aid kit somewhere in here," Perry suggested. "There might be some medicine in there."

Danny carefully lifted up Laura's head and pulled the first aid kit out from under it. Laura barely even moved. Danny started to rifle through the kit. "Bandages, matches, gauze, disinfectant… what's this?" She pulled out a thick white pamphlet. " _The Official Silas University Guide to Repelling Sea Monsters_. I don't know why I'm surprised."

As Danny started packing up the first aid kit, Perry suddenly gasped.

"What?" Danny asked, startled. "And is it worth the ten years you just took off my life?"

"I think I see something!"

"What? Where?"

"Over there!" Perry pointed. Sure enough, there seemed to be a shadowy mass just beyond the fog.

"Is that… land?" Danny asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Perry said. "I can't quite tell. Do you think you could stand up without losing your balance and tell me what you see?"

"I can try," Danny replied with a sigh. But as she started to stand, one of her heels punctured the edge of the lifeboat, and the air started to leak out with a loud hissing sound. "Oh, dammit! Dammit, dammit! I'm sorry!"

Immediately in problem-solving mode, Perry quickly woke up the others. She grabbed the first-aid kit and took a deep breath. "All right, everybody. We're going to have to swim."

"Swim?" LaFontaine asked, still half-asleep.

"Looks like it," said Danny. "We're sinking. Come on." She reached out her hand and gently helped Kirsch into the water. LaFontaine and Laura followed closely behind.

Danny held out her hand for Carmilla. "Let's go! We're burning moonlight here."

Carmilla shook her head wordlessly. Her face had grown even paler than usual.

Laura called out from the water. "Carm, we have to go!"

"You go," Carmilla said quietly. "I can't. I can't-- I can't swim, okay?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Danny burst out laughing. Laura reached up to try and smack Danny, but couldn't reach from down in the water.

Danny rolled her eyes at Carmilla. "You know you're a vampire, right? You don't have to breathe! What does it matter if you can swim?"

"Even if I don't drown, I'll sink to the bottom," Carmilla snapped. "And I'd really prefer not to spend the next hundred years stuck down there."

"So you'd rather just stay here?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Danny," Laura interrupted. She looked up, her pleading eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Danny sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. I can't believe I'm doing this." She swung her legs over the side of the lifeboat and carefully lowered herself into the water before extending a hand for Carmilla. "Come on. Grab it. We don't have all night."

"Carm, please," Laura begged.

"Fine," Carmilla grumbled. "But we never speak of this again." She reluctantly took Danny's hand and swung her arms around Danny's shoulders. Once she was safely on Danny's back, the whole gang started to swim towards shore.

An hour later, the sun was just starting to poke up from beyond the horizon, and everyone was safely on dry land.


End file.
